thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Neil Dennis/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Night Owl page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Please be aware this wiki is not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 03:13, 15 August 2011 REA few Questions Hi Neil Firstly my name is Albert and let me say welcome to this wiki. In answer to your questions A) On one of the other wiki's I have been editing on they had a picture naming system (For example: On the FarmVille Wiki if you wanted to add a photo for pumpkin's mastery sign you would have to name the image "Pumpkin Mastery Sign-icon.png"). Do I have to do anything like that to photo's when I upload them? We use a similar setup. All Icons should be Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png although some are with out the _ and some without the -icon (the task popup doesn't as it would confict with the page icon but we probably should chage the task pop up to Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-tasks.png, share icons are Share_Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign.png but we are trying to standardize that since I took over. as it would make it easier when adding an icon to a page if they had the same format. If icons don't have -icon.png and we make a page for the item (which we are hoping all items have a page and will make searching for something a lot easier) then we can just use the same icon already uploaded. for example Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png on the mission page as a task would also be used for the page Pumpkin Mastery Sign whereas Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign.png as the task icon would need Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png for the page Pumpkin Mastery Sign icon and that would mean duplicating the same icon. B) On some other wiki's there is a position called patroller along with rollback, administrator, and bureaucrat. Is there such position on this wiki, and if there is, how many edits do I have to have to become one? This position I have never heard of so if you can give me some details I can have a look. check Administrators page for details on admins. C) This really isn't a question, but a suggestion. To spruce up the wiki a bit I believe that there should be an overall background color. FrontierVille's color's seem like they are tan, red, brown, and a touch of blue. Switching from White to Tan would probably look the best and I know only administrators can change that color. I agree we are planning some changes to this wiki and our sister wiki http://thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pioneer_Trail_Wiki which we run also and are just starting it. -- 04:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Hi The link to the patrollers page didn't work but I went and had a look at the farmville wiki. We don't have that position but probably will soon. I am actually a Bureaucrat but we have some rules about Admins so I will need to talk with Dave the other Bureaucrat first. And if you could give me some details then I can put the case forward. I know I certainly would like your help as there are only a few active editors which is better than form a month or so ago it was just me. I would also like to introduce something like the featured user thing Farmville has. -- 04:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) A little about your experience I guess would be good or anything you like. Also I like the changes you made to Cowgirls don't cry exspecially the Can not skip 05:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi Neil I haven't spoken with Dave yet. You have a chance yes. Have a look at the admin page and when you meet the rules then either you can nominate or someone can nominate you. See how you go for a couple of weeks and we'll see what we can do then. 11:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) collections Hi Neil I saw the changes to the collection page. Can you please not change the layout of the collection table as there are like 171 collections and we want the collections layout to be the same -- 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Neil Do you know where that file is you fixed up the word wiki on is? We started a FB page for this wiki and are about to open it when we get it linked) 01:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) FB Hey Neil I updated the logo for FTV wiki and we are using it on our FB page as well Do you know much about making the like box that links FB to the wiki site? http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Feeds (might help) to hard for me at this stage -- 02:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you add me as friend on FB so I can invite you to the wiki page 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The icon is to big for FB can you make one smaller?-- 02:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually Neil could you come up with a square logo please that we can use both here and on FB as FB group icons are square and the rectangle on doesn't look right on FB.-- 03:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) forum Hi Neil Can you visit the forum http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Change_of_wiki_name as we would like to change this wiki's name 05:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) main page Hi Neil I uploaded a copy of the icon which says 2 games in one on our main page. I was wondering if you could somehow make it so we could click on the trail pic or the homestead pic and have it take people to the appropriate place. I would like the trail one to go to The Pioneer Trail which would have the overall info and a map where they could click to go to an area ie Beaver Valley (which need fixing as it only has links to Beaver Valley Goals, etc which I am working on the info on those pages) this way we can all work towards the big picture and not step on each others toes and have 2 people editing the same page at the same time. Dave is working on the collections and I think plants for TPT Thanks for your help-- 17:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) pages Hi Neil Which pages do you want to replace?-- 23:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) oh and can use the signature thing when you leave a meassage please that's 4 of ~ -- 23:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that and thanks Dennis 03:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook hey FYI I have got wiki working on adding a facebook link where people can lik. When that's done I'll have them look into Patrollers 03:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi We are looking at introducing some new and exciting changes on here to do with some people's rolls, which I'll mention later I just need to sort out first. I can assure you you will love the changes. I forgot can you tell me areas you are looking after? Sorry! -- 06:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Front page Hi Neil I want to remove most of the stuff from the front page as it looks cluttered etc. All the Pioneer Trail stuff should go on The Pioneer Trail Page and the from page should just link to important areas maybe even make a new page if they allow us to change the name. The front page should link to The Pioneer Trail and Frontierville (as the already is a page for the Homestead) and then maybe a few other sites and the links to stuff ike goals, animals, buildings etc should come of the other pages what do you think. I think the Pioneer Trail Page should have the trail map splitting of to where it needs to is Beaver Valley etc. What are your thoughts?-- 07:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Where do you mean? 15:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean a category page, or do you want it added to the gameplay drop down menu? Man I having troub;e linking this site to facebook :( -- 18:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) umm Hi Neil Whilst I don't mind you adding the icons to the see also missions I think they should still display the goal name -- 21:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Nope I had the same issue last week and eventually it did catch up took about a week or so Also I had Patrollers added to this wiki but can't grant user rights for it so they must have done something worg. When we can I'll let you know. Also will be setting associate groups soon (I hoe) loke project leaders so will keep you onformed. I have a lot of site admin stuff to sort out first. 07:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey Dennis You will notice on some pages you can now like for Facebook (finally) 07:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi again Did you notice this wiki now has a backgroud. Someone from wiki can and did it today 07:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) goals Just so you know Goals don't ghave page references in the info box on the right. I used to do the same but always got into trouble from old admins for it. 07:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) horseshoes Hi Neil The offical files from Z say unlockable not skip so they should say the same 05:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) see also Hi Neil Can you make the see also thing a list? I think it would look better. Also can you edit images? 05:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) what references? Um should be ok we are still trying to work through the Patrollers thing -- 06:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok hi You know how the see also had the goals in a list I was wondering if we could just put an icon to the left of them instead of the other way. Just try it for me and we'll see how it looks. I need some icons made/changed for templates etc. Also if you want you could redesign the wiki badges we can earn from edits etc on this wiki as I can customize them. (what do you think) -- 06:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) references oh you know in the hint etc where you put some Page ref well the policy had been not to do that. I don't know why just how it's always been. And I was thinking we probably got enough work to do and maybe look at that later, same as I personally think all collection items should have a info page so then if someone goes oh where do I get that they can search for it. Again an issue for later or when we get the Associate Program working, which I have a lot of clerical stuff to sort out (site admin) -- 06:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) dribble Well I want the pioneer trail logo and shrink it so we can use it for template then make edited versions of that. Admin work or site administration. Every time we introduce a new thing like Patroller I have to make all the pages related to that. and if wiki had some people who would listen to my issues and help fix them I wouldn't waste so much time saying no I tried that and it doesn't work or they say it has to be this and I'm like well this ones not and this other wiki has so why can't I. Also there's the issue with renaming the site. On top of that we are talking with Z about having the site officially recognized by them as an Official fan site so Yes I have a lot. Plus overseeing most of the stuff that's happening at the moment till we get positions sorted and working. It even was difficult to get Wiki to add the Patroller and they said you can't give it to people who aren't admin and I said not true look at these other wikis I think I just make some of them work harder. I seem to spend most of my time sorting stuff and answering questions or negotiating I don't get to spend that time on editing. And also I am self taught when it comes to editing etc so I don't know everything. I'm not really very academic either so the policy side of stuff is difficult for me to. (thank God for spell check :) ) But hey a month ago I was pretty much the only one doing most of the edits on here, so now is better than then. I guess my timing sucks. I introduced a lot of changes (we even have chat on here now and had FB connected as well) at the same time as Z released the pioneer trail changed the name and others don't work to my schedule. Well I of for a couple of hours. when I get back or we on at the same time we should try out the chat. -- 06:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to achieve talk files? -- 06:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) UTC? 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks. we can archive message on our talk page but I don't know how. -- 23:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hi Neil Can you please explain userbox send? -- 23:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) meet me on chat 23:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) reply hi Thanks fort the info will read it later. I spoke with wiki and chat here has a bug so the logged it and will get it sorted. Also I just realized what you did with the userbox start and end. Nice job. Also can you please sign messages on talk. -- 07:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Project Leader Hi We have a temporary position available at this stage (until we sort out all the rolls) looking after plants (trees, crops, etc), Characters. You would be in charge of others (excluding Bureaucrats and administrators) that work on the those pages. You would be the go to person for issues with the pages and getting all those pages sorted complete and a standard layout. Bureaucrats and administrators would only step in if they needed to, or had time to work on some pages. The aim is to get it up to date and easy to use. We all need to work together and we need people in charge of different roles/areas. The roles may vary in the future as we sort out tasks. If you accept you will be listed on the Associate Groups page. -- 12:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC)